


Parenthood

by sidekikcs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Baby Names, Insecure Bucky, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stucky - Freeform, fluffy oh god, steve and bucky become dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekikcs/pseuds/sidekikcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky adopt an infant son. Bucky's not so sure of his parenting skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> this is gross fluffy and i feel disgusting writing this because there's no smut and that's all i ever write
> 
> am i evolving 
> 
> not beta'd

The dog barked up at Steve, who crouched down and started scratching behind her ears. "Who's a good girl? You are!"

Bucky smiled over at him, then turned back to the canned soup he was heating up on the stove. He reached for his mug of coffee and took a sip. 

He coughed, and Steve looked up at him. "You okay?"

Bucky shook his head and set his cup down. "I just burnt my mouth so fucking badly."

Steve laughed, standing up and walking over to him, wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist from behind, brushing the hair away from the back of his neck so he could press a soft kiss there. Bucky leaned back against Steve. There were no words to describe how nice and warm it felt to be in Steve's arms again.

"So, I've been thinking," Steve said, pulling away from Bucky and turned to the fridge, taking out a plastic bottled soda, "I think we should think about out future."

"What?" Bucky looked over at him. 

"Well, I think with all the shit that's been happening over the past year, we should stop looking back and look to the future."

"Jesus, you really  _are_ Captain America," Bucky chuckled. "Look, as much as I'd love to forget that any of this ever happened... it did, Steve."

"You've been doing so well, Bucky," Steve sighed, reaching down and patting the dog's head again. "Seven good months is really  _something_ , you know?"

"Seven good months doesn't make up for seventy years of murder."

Steve rolled his head back and sighed. "I've told you a thousand times-"

"I know what you've told me," Bucky mumbled, reaching across the stove and turning off the heat, "but it's just going to take some time to... accept it, like,  _really_ accept it."

Steve pursed his lips. He remained silent as Bucky poured his soup into a bowl. He set the bowl on the counter and picked up his coffee, tipping the rim to his lips and taking a sip. 

"I think we should adopt a kid."

The cup in Bucky's hand shattered.

" _What?!"_

Steve was already grabbing a roll of paper towels. He tossed them to Bucky and crouched down next to him as he wiped up the coffee. Steve grabbed the large chunks of the broken coffee cup. 

"You said you wanted kids all those years ago," Steve said.

"That was before the whole, y'know, fuckin'  _brainwashing_ ," Bucky seethed. 

"That doesn't mean you don't want a kid."

"I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"What makes you so sure?"

"The way you look at families when we go out in public. You look so... sad," Steve reached across and dragged his fingers down Bucky's scruffy face. "I know you want a kid. I do, too! There's no reason we shouldn't have one."

Bucky shook his head, climbing to his feet once he'd sopped up all the coffee with the paper towels. "It's not a good idea Steve."

Steve dumped the broken mug into the trash can, alongside Bucky's paper towels. 

"Why not?" Steve asked, not hiding his disappointment. He was practically whining. 

Bucky groaned. He didn't want to talk about it.

He grabbed his bowl of soup, tossed the spoon into the sink, and placed the bowl in the microwave, to try and keep it warm. He was no longer hungry. 

"Bucky," Steve said as Bucky past him out of the kitchen.

"Bucky," Steve called again. Bucky turned around.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk about this?"

"No."

"Buck, please."

Bucky shut his eyes. There were a million reasons he didn't want to have a child. The biggest of which,  _he didn't trust himself_. He opened his eyes and looked at Steve, who raised his brows in return.

"I don't want to-"

" _Please_ ," Steve pleaded. 

Bucky sighed in defeat. "Fine, Steve. If you  _really_ need to know- what if I kill the thing?"

Steve looked completely caught off-guard. "What?"

"I don't know my own strength half of the time. You have bruises to prove it," Bucky said, motioning to Steve's lower body.

"Bruises that I don't mind,  _at all_ , by the way," Steve said. "You really think you'd kill our child?"

"I don't trust myself."

"I trust you."

"That's great! Doesn't make it any better."

Steve's shoulders slumped. "Please, just think about it."

Bucky looked over to the bedroom. "I'll try."

Steve looked at him with those  _you-just-ran-over-my-puppy_ eyes and Bucky groaned, turning and walking over to Steve. 

"I don't want to hurt a kid," Bucky said. 

"You won't."

"What about when it gets older, and it acts up, so I have to discipline it, like spank its butt or whatever, and I under up breaking their tailbone?" 

"You won't do that," Steve said, rubbing his arm. 

"I'm not so sure."

"You  _won't_ , Bucky. Stop doubting yourself."

Bucky closed his eyes again. "I can't trust myself." He opened his eyes again. "But I can trust  _you_."

"So...?" Steve trailed the word out, grinning. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and nodded. "If you want to, then, sure, we can go to the adoption agency."

* * *

 

The thing was  _tiny_.

Steve watched him squirm around in his sleep, making soft noises, curling and uncurling his tiny fingers.

"How is something that  _tiny_?" Bucky asked in disbelief. 

"He's amazing," Steve said, his eyes shimmering and wavering. He blinked quickly, but a tear did manage to roll down his cheek. 

"We've had him for less than five hours," Bucky mentioned. 

"An  _amazing_ less-than-five-hours."

Bucky looked back down at the child. "We still don't have a name."

"I have a lot of ideas," Steve said. 

"Are they the weird-ass old names from the forties?"

Steve glanced up at him. "Maybe."

"We've got to give him a more modern name."

"I liked my idea."

"What is it?"

Steve looked up at Bucky. "I was thinking: Lysander."

Bucky furrowed his brows, his mouth beginning to hang open.

"It... uh, it comes from this ancient Greek warrior, and he liberated-"

"Jesus, I'm surprised you don't cum stars and stripes," Bucky groaned. "No."

"I thought it was unique."

"It's like you want him to take after you."

"What does  _that_ mean?"

"You want him to get his ass handed to him on the school playground every day, like you did?"

"I didn't get into fights because of my  _name_ ," Steve scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Fine, Lysander's a no. We'll save it for later."

"No, we won't."

* * *

 

Bucky sat in front of the television, the crib to his side. They still hadn't decided on a name, and for the moment, Bucky was just calling him 'the kid'. Steve insisted Bucky call him 'our son'. They had a week left before they needed to have a name. 

Steve had gone out for groceries. The boy slept quietly in his crib, while Bucky sipped a beer. 

Then, the baby began to stir.

Then, he started to cry.

"Shit," Bucky huffed, standing to his feet. He looked over the edge of the crib. The boy was beginning to scream and cry and flail his little arms and legs.

"Okay, could you not?" Bucky asked him.

The baby wailed louder.

Bucky thought for a moment. Steve had told him that there were a few reasons why the baby was crying: he was either hungry, he needed to be changed, or he was just crying and he needed to be lulled back to sleep.

"Christ, I hope you don't need a diaper change," Bucky groaned, reaching down picking up the child gently with his hands. The baby was still crying, so Bucky slowly laid him against his chest, his head resting on Bucky's shoulder, while Bucky peered into the diaper, holding the elastic band back by the very tips of his metal hand. 

The kid was clean, so maybe he was hungry. The problem was, Steve had gone out to get the formula, since they'd run out. 

In Bucky's defense, he didn't think an infant would go through a whole can of formula in two weeks. Apparently, the child wasn't as young as he thought. Or, he was going to be a very fat baby, which Bucky thought was adorable.

He started to sway a little on his feet, in an attempt to comfort the baby so he could go back to sleep. 

He readjusted the baby, and, without thinking, ended up placing the baby's head against his cold metal arm. 

The baby didn't like that. No one bit.

"Fuck," Bucky swore. He slowly turned the baby around, so his head was against Bucky's regular arm. He slowly rocked the baby back and forth in his arms. The baby was still crying. 

"Dammit, Steve, hurry up."

Bucky had been rocking the baby for almost twenty minutes when Steve walked through the door, ten plastic shopping bags hanging on his fingers. 

"What happened?" He asked.

"He won't stop crying," Bucky said. "I think he's hungry."

"I fed him right before he went down for a nap, he shouldn't be hungry, that was barely an hour ago."

"Baby's are weird."

"Let me see him," Steve said, dropping all the bags to the floor and holding out his arms. Bucky, gently and slowly, placed the wailing child into Steve's arms. Steve cradled him against his chest, bouncing on the balls of his feet and swaying back and forth, very similar to how Bucky had tried to calm the thing. 

Within seconds, the child was asleep.

"Of fucking course," Bucky growled, grabbing the bags and bringing them to the dining room table. Steve gently placed the baby in the crib, on his back, and then walked over to Bucky.

Bucky was clearly upset, shoving cans into the pantry and not caring when they fell to the floor. 

"It's okay," Steve said, grabbing his arm. 

"No, it's not. You know why he wouldn't calm down when I held him?" Bucky asked angrily. Steve shook his head.

"Because... because of my fucking arm," Bucky seethed. 

Steve looked down at the floor. "I-"

"Take away seventy  _fucking_ years of my  _fucking_ life, fucking force me to  _kill_ people, then take away my ability to comfort my fucking  _child_ , I swear, I'll kill all those fucks-"

"Calm down," Steve said softly, pulling Bucky into his chest and brushing his fingers through Bucky's hair. Bucky sighed deeply and buried his face further into Steve's chest.

To be fair, Steve was really comfortable and warm. He could see why the baby fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

 

"What about Sebastian?" Steve asked, later that day.

"Sebastian Rogers," Bucky repeated. "It's not terrible. But, that's the name of a character from one of those movies you forced me to watch, right?"

"The Little Mermaid. The crab's name was Sebastian, and the crab was the best damn character in that movie," Steve replied. "Flounder was great, too, but I'm not naming our kid Flounder."

"We should  _definitely_ name him after a Disney character," Steve laughed. 

"Isn't there a bunch?" Bucky asked.

"Thousands. It'll be hard to pick one."

"Why don't we go with the original?"

Steve raised a brow at him.

"Mickey. As in, Mickey Mouse?"

Steve shrugged. "Just Mickey?"

"You're Irish, right?" Bucky asked. "Mickey's a really Irish name. Mickey Rogers."

"That sounds adorable, but... not very respectable."

"What're you talking about? People will  _always_ be asking him if he's named after Mickey Mouse. And he will be!"

Steve laughed. "We'll keep that on the table, but I think we should talk about it more."

Bucky smiled and stood up from the couch. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He leaned down and kissed Steve.

Halfway out of the living room, Steve called after him, "It'll be Rogers-Barnes."

Bucky stopped and stood still. 

"It'll definitely be Rogers-Barnes, whatever it is."

Bucky smiled to himself and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

 

They had two days to decide on a name. 

"This is so shitty, I can't believe I can't think of a name for my own son," Steve groaned, burying his face in his hands. Bucky leaned over the edge of the crib and reached down, brushing his fingers across the kid's stomach. The child had very little reaction, but he did seem to recoil. Bucky realized he was touching him with his metal arm and he pulled it out of the crib. 

"We'll think of one," Bucky said in his best attempt at comfort. 

Steve looked at the crib one more time before hanging his head again.

Bucky walked over to the couch and sank down next to Steve. Steve sighed and leaned over, falling into Bucky's lap. Bucky ran his fingers slowly through Steve's hair, much like how Steve did to Bucky when he needed some comfort. 

"What kind of father can't even name his own fuckin' kid?" Steve mumbled into Bucky's thigh. 

"There's plenty of fathers that are so much worse than you, Steve," Bucky said. "You are probably one of the best people to be a father, you know that, right?" 

Steve turned his head and smiled up at Bucky. "You, too."

"Only because I'm with you." Bucky rubbed Steve's back comfortingly, trying to think of anything to help Steve. "Remember when we first met each other?"

Steve chuckled. "You asked me why I was so little, and then you were surprised when  I told you I was eleven."

"What was the name of the kid who introduced us?" Bucky asked. "I've got most of my memory back, but I can't remember that."

Steve hummed, closing his eyes and mumbling, "Um, I, uh,... Jonathan? I think. Yeah. Jonathan Lennox."

Bucky brushed his fingers through Steve's hair again. "I think we should honor that kid. He introduced us. He's the whole reason we met."

Steve looked up at Bucky. 

 _If he hadn't introduced us,_ Steve thought,  _maybe none of this would've happened. You wouldn't have gotten captured. Maybe that would've been for the best_.

Bucky shook his head. "I know that look. Don't think for one second, at  _all_ , that I ever regret meeting you. I want to honor that kid because he introduced me to the greatest thing that could ever happen to me."

Steve buried his face into Bucky's thigh. "You're making me blush."

"Or cry. You can be a crier, somewhat."

"Shut up," Steve chuckled, hitting Bucky's thigh softly. He stood off the couch and pulled Bucky up with him. They hovered over the crib, where the kid-they're  _son_ , Bucky really needed to get into the habit of calling him their son-was sleeping.

"He doesn't look like a Jonathan. Or a John," Steve sighed. "It's a nice gesture and all, and there's meaning and everything, but-"

"What about Lennox?" Bucky asked. 

"Lennox? That's... well, that's more of a surname than anything," Steve said. 

Bucky looked down at the baby. "But he  _looks_ like a Lennox, Steve."

Steve studied the baby for a minute. "He does."

Bucky raised his head and reached across the crib, pulling Steve closer and kissing him. "Lennox it is."

"Lennox," Steve repeated, smiling and looking down at the baby. "Lennox. I think I love it."

"You  _think_ you love it?" Bucky asked with a smirk. 

Steve laughed. "Lennox. Lennox... James."

Bucky's head snapped up. 

"Lennox James Rogers-Barnes?" Steve asked.

"That's a hell of a lot of names. It's not exactly normal."

"Look at his fathers," Steve said, motioning between the two of them. "Kid's not gonna have a normal life."

Bucky smiled. "I guess."

"Do you like it?"

"The name?" Bucky asked. He grabbed Steve's hand. "I love it."

"It settled, then," Steve said, smiling. Bucky saw his eyes start to shine. 

"Don't go crying on me," Bucky teased. Steve laughed and rubbed his eyes. 

The baby began to fuss. 

"I'll go get the formula," Steve said. "Can you get him out of the crib?"

"But he hates-"

Steve stopped. "He does  _not_ hate you, Bucky. You're his  _father_ , he will  _never_ hate you. Not until the angsty teenag years where he  _thinks_ he hates you, but he won't."

"But-"

"Hold him," Steve ordered. 

Steve went into the kitchen and began making the bottle while Bucky slowly reached down and grabbed the baby. He was sure to position him so that his head was against Bucky's non-metal arm. The baby was still wrapped in his blanket, so he was protected from the cold metal of Bucky's arm.

Bucky rocked him back and forth, and, as he expected, the baby began to quiet down a little. Steve returned with the bottle and Bucky tipped it to the baby's mouth. He held it while he fed the baby, and Steve was beaming at him.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"You're feeding our son. He loves you."

"He loves being fed," Bucky corrected Steve. "He doesn't have a concept of love yet."

"We'll make sure he develops that quickly."

Bucky was silent for awhile. Then he said, "When he grows up... he's going to think it's weird."

"What? Having two dads?" Steve asked.

"Maybe that, too," Bucky said with a slight shrug, "but what I meant is that he's going to think the arm is weird."

"You can be so insecure about your arm all the time, Buck," Steve said, moving closer to Bucky and rubbing his metal elbow. 

"What if I get mad at him, and I smack him and I knock some of his teeth out?" Bucky sighed. "Or what if I'm playing with him and I accidentally-"

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Steve said, kissing Bucky's cheek. "You're going to make an amazing father, Bucky. I've always believed that."

"But, you don't understand what I'm saying."

"I possess meta-human strength, Bucky," Steve said. "You don't think I'm worried, too?"

"Poor kid," Bucky sighed.

"He's got us for parents. He's the luckiest kid alive."

Bucky smiled and shook his head. "He's gonna hate us."

"He's going to  _love_ us, Bucky. I've always imagined what parenthood would be like. I'm gonna make sure my kid gets the love neither of us ever got."

Bucky bit down on his lower lip. "Steve..."

Steve stepped behind Bucky and wrapped his arms around Bucky's. He kissed Bucky's cheek and rested his chin on Bucky's shoulder while they both stared down at their baby. 

"I love you," Bucky said quietly. 

Steve nuzzled his neck. "I love you, too, Buck."

The baby finished eating and Bucky took the bottle away. Steve laid it in the crib and wrapped his arms around Bucky again, watching him rock the baby back and forth to get him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i want steve and bucky to name their child after me
> 
> and i almost made them but then i chose my favorite name for a baby so yeah
> 
> do u understand how close i was to making the baby a girl and naming her peggy
> 
> anyway there will probably be other parts to this but i haven't decided if i'm gonna make them chapters or just make them their own stories. but we'll see.


End file.
